


Art: Communion

by mekare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers: Infinity War (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Beards, Body Hair, Desperation, Fanart, Fix-It of Sorts, Future, M/M, Nudity, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sex, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: ***INFINITY WAR SPOILERS***  He's never letting go again. (Fast forward to next Avengers film)





	Art: Communion

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Marvel for hurting Steve even more and not even giving him time with just woken-up Bucky. This totally jumps towards the hopefully inevitable reunion sex-scene (which we'll never get) in the next Avengers (or whatever they are gonna call it). I don't care about actor's contracts, this is my headcanon. I wanted a pose where they could get as close as physically possible and be able to kiss. 
> 
> Also, if anyone felt inspired to write the marathon sex session this is taken from, please let me know? You know, the one where Steve can't bear being parted from Bucky for one second (thank you for superserum canon).
> 
> Lastly, thank you goss for providing the reference that made Bucky's leg look a lot better!


End file.
